Talk:Fable III Weapon Upgrade Guide
E ? I made the green a little darker (from CD to AF) do you think it should be more dark? I do know Hexidecimal.GD12:51, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :I don't mind really. Whatever you think looks best. I just pulled CD for the blue from the X11 colours on wikipedia:Web colors (because I did the blue first) and used the same for the other two. I just wanted it to be less bright than the standard FF ones. Anywhere between 90 and CD would probably be OK. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I could add 3 narrow columns with hovertext showing the upgrade effect. That would make the table page nearly totally redundant. What say you E?Garry Damrau(talk) 14:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good. That makes this more complete then as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:35, January 18, 2012 (UTC) For reference /PLEASE DO NOT EDIT PLEASE LadyKiller I noticed that 'The Swinging Sword' has an augment called the 'Ladykiller' on this page. On the actual Swinging Sword wiki page lists the same augment as 'Lady Killer.' Unfortunately I don't have this weapon, and so, cannot verify which is correct (although it is most often listed as 'LadyKiller' on forums). Wish I could help more, but just wanted to bring it up for continuity's sake. Degrelescence 23:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I have the Swinging Sword. I'll check it. By the way, I learned where you got the terms "requirement" and :"effect". They are used on the individual weapons pages themselves. I will change then to "objective" and "reward" when I have the time. Sorry if I came off as a nit-picker but I had never notice it before.Garry Damrau(talk) 05:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I checked "Ladykiller" objective in-game and it is one word, lower case k. Fixed. Column titles were fixed by Enodoc with 1 edit. They were controlled by a Template. By the way Degrelescence, I learned how to link to a particular section of a page from your Augment page. Thanks.P.S. You're gonna like this... I recently got a Gamertag of "DumbestCandy92" when I registered my new Xbox and I used the one free name change to get a new one. I am now "ExcellentGuide", picked from random choices. LOLGarry Damrau(talk) 10:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Wrapping up loose ends. Enodoc I have reached the point where the remaining objectives need to have one page created to cover what remains. The killing of Men, Villagers, Guards, Lovers, and Spouses has been understandably absent here but it is an objective requirement for the game of Fable III, so we must "bite the bullet" and cover this topic. I am going to widen the reward screentext to XXX not X but lets leave the columns separate for now. (That operation scares me after all the work I put in making it this way)Garry Damrau(talk) 12:34, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Can't those be covered by the text of the Kill Enemy Type section of the Augments list, or the Guards, and Villagers articles? As for the reward column, I wouldn't like to undo the work you put into it. I think a wider column would be good. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Also the "Give gifts to Xbox Live players" ones could be linked to the Gifts article. It needs updating for Fable III content anyway. -'E' 18:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Color vs Colour Actually it was (C0C) from the web safe colours #CC00CC. I was trying out something to more closely match the in-game colour. I used it in the column header of the unique weapons table also. More like a MediumVioletRed. I will widen the reward column.(I'll just use the word Reward). Actually I was kinda trying to avoid linking to the Augment page because that is another ambitious project, but if you think it works better that way then let's do it. As for using Guards or Villagers I suppose that would be fine but we can't link to both. I'll link them to Villagers and we can put something there to direct readers to Guards. You are right about the need to expand on the gift giving aspect of on-line play. Maybe we can join forces on-line some day too.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:02, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I tried #FA3836 (250,56,54) and it looked too washed out on the white background. Settled on #CD0040, (needed the blue) and makes for an easier edit from #CD0000 to #CD0040. I just did the column header and the first 2 weapons in both tables. We could just change back to #CD0000 and 30 million people will neither know or care. Maybe colours look different when spelled with a "u".--Garry Damrau(talk) 13:54, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I think #CD0040 works quite well. It adds a small tinge to the red, which stops it from looking so much like a redlink. As for colour and color, in pure wikitext code only color works. The difference with the hoverbox is that I coded both color and colour to be accepted. You can look at action=edit}} the code if you're interested. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Enodoc Could you add the line "Directions for the use of Hoverlinks" above the directions? I don't know about the noinclude command and might mess it up. Otherwise this page is pretty much complete with maybe a little tweeking and adding of the giving gifts on LIVE link when possible. Remove the incomplete tag if you agree.Garry Damrau(talk) 11:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks good. You've done a nice job there. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:01, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Is It Just Me? I have noticed that some colour for some of the weapon objectives are not consistent with others in the table. The ones that I have spotted are: *The Red Objectives and rewards for the Lunarium Pounder, *The Red Objective Reward for The Merchant's Bodyguard, *The Red Objective Reward for The Swinging Sword and, *The Red Objective Reward for Donna's Kebab. Are these all meant to be a slightly different colour and I'm just being picky or are they meant to be consistent with the rest and are slight errors in the works? WikiaWizard 06:20, June 30, 2012 (UTC) No it wasn't just you. Thanks for spotting those extra zeros. I appreciate you letting me edit my baby here but feel free to fix any errors you spot in the future.Garry Damrau(talk) 13:27, June 30, 2012 (UTC) No problems there. I noticed it only because my screen could pick it up (I was tired at the time so I couldn't really trust my own judgement). Sure thing. The main reason I didn't edit it myself was I wasn't sure it was something out of line. I was trying to figure out whether there was a pattern with that pinky colour but I wasn't sure so I thought it was best to come here. I'll be sure to edit when I feel it is needed from now on. --WikiaWizard 15:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) F.Y.I. I don't expect to want to change it but I had to mention that when using this page from IE on my Xbox the hovertext doesn't appear. Please don't suggest that I contact the Wiki help desk E, it's not that big a big of a deal. lol Garry Damrau(talk) 07:24, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :"Please consult the Wiki Help Desk for any problems of this kind" lol I think its just like with using cell phones, some can't do the hover text, or "Alt text" as its sometimes known, due to not having an actual mouse to hover. Though it is an interesting thing, should we find a way to make the hidden text appear to those who can't access it?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 12:12, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :No I dont think we need to do that. But we could add a comment in the directions for using this page to click on the individual weapons name. The Objectives are all there. You and E can decide.Garry Damrau(talk) 15:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC)